Teach Me, Show Me - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: Itachi is new to Akatsuki and he finds that he and Kisame share the same preference in sex partners. Itachi begins to feel that Kisame is the perfect one to show him and teach him all he needs to know. Fluff one shot!


Teach Me, Show Me

I have been here for five months. So far I have learned the names of all the Akatsuki members and their specialties. I can see why they were chosen for this organization. I was partnered with Kisame Hoshigaki. He is one of the former seven swordsmen. He is known as the Phantom of the mist.

He is 6'7 and has blue skin. He has gills on both cheeks and I have no doubt that they actually function. He has silver eyes and blue hair. He would scare the daylights out of most anyone. To me he just looked different. I had learned that Deidara the Akatsuki's bomber didn't care for the shark like man.

But then again I found that Deidara didn't care for any of the members except for his partner Sasori. I on the other hand feel lucky to be partnered with such a skilled swordsmen. He may not be the best looking guy in Akatsuki but he could wield a sword like no ones business.

My first day here he showed me around and gave me my cloak and ring. We shared a room but thankfully not a bed. He had already chosen the farthest one from the door which suited me just fine. He had been here three years prior to me. He wasn't a bastard to me as he showed me my way around. He simply told me what was his and what was mine.

I am now heading to the kitchen to make a quick sandwich and then do some training on the grounds. I am Itachi Uchiha and I am fifteen years old. I am 5'0 and have a small frame but deadly eyes. Two years ago I murdered my clan. I was supposed to murder them all and end my bloodline. However when I got to Sasuke, my little brother who worshipped me; I just couldn't do it.

As for my clan they were power hungry and determined to take over my home village and throw the ninja world back into war and chaos. Therefore I was ordered to kill them. Once I carried out my order I fled my village. I knew how they would see me. I knew they would see a murderer and a psychopath. Madara Uchiha waited for me in the woods. He took me with him and trained me until he deemed me ready for Akatsuki.

I walk into the kitchen and there sits Kakuzu the Akatsuki's banker. He has five hearts and deadly black threads that come out of his body and trap you in their wake. He has green eyes and scars all over his body. He wears a mask over his face to hide the ones on around his mouth. He is one of the older members and he is usually pretty quiet. He has a major fetish with money and no one dares to go over the budget he has set for us on missions.

Kakuzu acknowledges me with a small nod of his head. I make my way to the counter and pull out the bread. I add a couple slices of ham and add a light mayo to it and put everything away. I grab a bottle of water and nod to Kakuzu as I leave the kitchen. I wander outside to the training grounds and am surprised to see my partner already there.

"Kisame." I said as I walked up to him. He turned to look at me for a moment and then smiled. "Hey there Itachi." He said as he took another swing with his sword at the tree. It sliced through the base of the tree and left an impressive gouge. He turned to me a moment later. With my sandwich gone he asked me to spar.

We sparred for the better part of the afternoon. We finally entered the base both dirty and exhausted. We shower and change and head downstairs to dinner a couple hours later. Konan the Akatsuki's only female and Origami Queen makes most of the meals. She is apparently the only one who can cook half way decent. Tonight she has made dinner again and we all gather at the table one by one.

Kakuzu's partner Hidan shows up and sits down next to the banker. He has no shirt on and his cloak is open to show his chest. Apparently he hates shirts. He begins talking to his partner and starts cursing up a storm. His partner rolls his eyes and tunes him out. Sasori shows up and sits down with his partner on his heels. Sasori stays to himself mostly. He works on his puppets and creates new poisons and antidotes to them.

Deidara is carrying on about his art. Sasori is gritting his teeth trying not to lose it. I had learned that the two partners were both artists and that they disagreed harshly with each others ideas of art. This was supposedly an ongoing argument that would never be settled it seemed. Zetsu came to the table next. He wasn't there to eat he was there to simply watch Tobi. Zetsu is a cannibal. He eats humans that he has killed. If Sasori doesn't take the body for a puppet that is.

Tobi is Zetsu's apprentice. He isn't technically a member and he is being taught by Zetsu. Only Pein, Konan, Zetsu and I knew the real truth about Tobi. He was Madara Uchiha in disguise as an idiot nin so he could keep tabs on Akatsuki. He was after all the one who ran the organization. Pein is our decoy leader. He takes his orders from Madara and then passes them on to us members. He is uptight and can be downright cruel. It is the reason that Madara chose him as the decoy.

So now that the Akatsuki has arrived to the dinner table we are all ready to eat and the conversations go from Hidan's Jashin god to Zetsu's cannibalism. Everyone is at ease with each other as Pein sits at the table as well. After dinner Pein calls Kisame and I into his office. We have a mission that we need to leave in the morning for and he is giving us the details. We leave and head to our room and get ready for bed so we can get ready for our mission.

The morning sun shines bright as we walk down the trail away from the base. Kisame and I have been walking no more than twenty minutes and we will pick up our pace in another ten or so. The sky is blue and there are no clouds which will help us out on this mission. The mission is only a four day mission so we will be back in no time. We get into the deep foliage and jump up into the trees. Kisame picks up his pace and so do I.

Two days later we are camping and trying to get our strength back up for the last leg of our journey. We will arrive at our destination tomorrow morning and if things go right we will be back on the road tomorrow night. I watch my partner as he cooks meat over a fire. It is a rabbit he has caught and killed and skinned himself. He finishes it and hands me a big chunk. I eat daintily while he eats heartily. We finish eating and start to settle down in our bedrolls.

My partner looks over at me and smiles softly. I frown as I see his mind turning. He has something to say to me. "Kisame, what is it?" I ask as he turns it over in his mind.

"I have wanted to tell you something for a while. I know you haven't been here long but I want to tell you so it is out in the open." He purses his lips together and then lets out a ragged breath. "I am gay, Itachi." He said looking at the fire they had moved closer to for warmth while sleeping. I look at Kisame, not quite sure what to say to that.

"I think I may be too." I say hoping to ease his discomfort. He looks at me in surprise. I shrug and lay down on my bed. He lays back as well and places his hands under his head. I hear him let out a breath he must have been holding. I close my eyes and try to sleep, but now my mind is wandering. I can't help but start thinking that he could be the right person to help me figure myself out.

I notice that he is restless as well. He fidgets with his foot rocking back and forth and I am sure his mind is going a hundred miles an hour. "How did you know that you were gay?" I ask him. He looks over at me and smiles.

"I knew it the day a girl tried to kiss me back in my village. I just thought it was really wrong. It wasn't until I joined Akatsuki that I first found a guy attractive though." He said with a laugh.

"What…..guy was it?" I asked nervous of the answer. For some odd reason I felt threatened. I wasn't sure why but I so badly didn't want to hear about Deidara or Sasori being so attractive. Even if they are very attractive. He smiles a little and blushes. On him it is hard to tell because of his blue skin and yet it gives it a purple tint when he does.

"Well, it would be you Itachi-san. I hadn't ever seen someone as beautiful as you until you walked into the briefing room your very first day." He says shyly. I blush hard and lower my head trying to stop him from noticing. I smile to myself that it was me who proved it to him that he was indeed gay. Now I am hoping he can return the favor.

"Thank you." I say quietly. He nods and looks away. Maybe he is trying to keep from embarrassing me more. I stand up, not really sure where my legs intend to carry me but they lead me right to him. I sit down next to him and he is taken aback at my bold move. He has no idea that so am I. I stare at him for a long moment before I lean in and pull his head closer to my face. I kiss his lips and try to concentrate on my feelings at the same time.

At first it is kind of awkward. I have never kissed before and yet it seems natural to kiss Kisame. He leans away for a moment studying my eyes to see what is swirling in my brain. He then leans forward and takes control of the situation. He presses his tongue against my bottom lip and I am not sure what he is trying to accomplish. I open my mouth to ask and he slips his tongue into my mouth. Now I understand the gesture.

He rubs his tongue over my teeth and my tongue and at first it feels weird. I am trying to comprehend the nature of the act when I feel his tongue caress my tongue. It makes me mewl and I am startled that I could make such noises. He keeps his tongue working inside my mouth as his hand roams over my back pressing me closer. I mewl again at the feel of his hand. I am certain now that I am gay as I feel like this is exactly how it should be.

I pull back a little startled as his hand moves lower down my hip to my waistband. He looks a little startled himself as he pulls back too. "I apologize Itachi. I was getting carried away." He says looking a little disappointed. I am not sure if it is with me or himself. He lays back on his bed and looks away from me. I feel lost and a little alone now not sure exactly why. I get up and go back to my bed, feeling as though I had done something wrong.

I lie down and toss and turn as I feel a sob build in my chest. I don't understand why but I feel empty. I feel as though I have been used and tossed away and yet I was the one who instigated the whole thing. It serves me right that I should be feeling this way. I hadn't realized that while I was thinking I had let a sniffle slip out. Kisame must have been worried because he was now by my side.

"Itachi-san, what is it? Why are you upset?" He asks concern all over his face. I roll over and look at him and the tears are apparent on my cheeks. I feel shame and guilt now for letting my emotions slip out. He puts a hand on my shoulder and I feel a slight bit better.

"I….don't know really. I feel like I……lost something or did something wrong or something." I say in frustration. Kisame nods and pulls me into a hug. I allow myself to be pulled against him and I feel instantly whole again. I stay that way for a while and then he lets go and I begin to feel that emptiness again. I whimper without really knowing I did it and he is there again taking me into his arms again. I feel complete again and then he settles down in my bedroll with me.

I sleep through the night in his arms and find myself completely rested the next morning. I push up onto my elbow and look at him for a moment and a knot of fear settles into my stomach. I have allowed someone to break my barrier. I am now like those people who have to rely on someone else to keep them together. I get up and start packing. I feel empty again as I walk away from him and I curse myself for it.

He gets up moments later and he rolls up the bedrolls and gathers his things. He is unaware that I feel angry and betrayed by my own mind and feelings. He will not know why I will be quiet and cold today towards him but I can't afford to allow this to happen again. I am Itachi Uchiha. I am bound by nothing except my little brother's impending moment of triumph. The day he will defeat and kill me.

We make our way to the targets location and I have stayed silent and distant from Kisame. It is killing me ever so slowly. I want to reach out and take his hand or have him hold me and kiss me like he did last night. I am so close to a break down that I feel a little hysterical. Madara would love to see me this way. He would badger me and belittle me for my weakness. He would be harsh and unforgiving and tell me I am wasting my precious training that he had put me through for a year.

He would probably be right but I can't help myself. I want Kisame to want me. I want Kisame to need me and I want Kisame to show me how to want and need and love. He and I have only known each other for five months but last night it had felt as though he had known me forever. It felt as though he had entered my soul and I was free from any of the hatred, fear and pain I usually felt.

We took out the target and finished the mission in record time. We were headed back to the base and I had still kept myself distant. Kisame finally stopped and turned to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him. I stayed stoic and void of expression. "Dammit, Itachi. Tell me what is wrong. You have been upset with me all day. Tell me why." He said firmly.

I bowed my head and tried to come up with an explanation that wasn't too absurd. "I let myself become weak and I forgot that I am supposed to be this strong and fierce person and I can't afford to lose that." I said. I really felt awful after I said it. If I was trying for intelligence then I bombed badly. Kisame eyed me for a moment before he spoke.

"Itachi, you don't have to be a hardass all the time. On the battlefield people already know you are a badass. The Akatsuki knows it as well. They all fear your temper and your Sharingan. You can indulge every once in a while. It will help your sanity." He said pulling me against him. Again I was pulled into that feeling of comfort and happiness. I felt whole and I felt good. He leaned down and captured my lisp in his. When he pressed his tongue to my bottom lip I opened up immediately.

He kissed me deeply and held me close. I felt his hand roam around my side and my heart sped up. I wasn't too sure about this at the moment but he was so gentle with the way he kissed me and touched me that I felt completely safe. We pulled apart and he grabbed my hand. We turned and walked for quite a while before he suggested a rest. I was about to protest but the look in his eyes said that he had something in mind.

We stopped in a clearing and he rolled out one of the bedrolls. I was beginning to get nervous and yet I was also feeling rather adventurous. He pulled me down onto the bedroll and began kissing me again. This I found I really liked and so I let him have total control. He ran his hands over my back and held my neck softly while he tenderly kissed me. I was so caught up that I didn't even ask what this was between us.

We kissed for about ten minutes and then he slid his hand up my shirt. I wanted to pull back but at the same time I wanted to see where this was going. He pulled it up and off of me. I was feeling exposed and couldn't look him in the eye as he touched my skin everywhere. I moaned softly and pressed into his hand. He kneaded my skin a little firmer each time that I pressed into it. He smiled at me as I let myself go.

The next three hours were the scariest and the happiest of my life. Kisame made love to me in such a sweet and skilled way that I felt I had gotten the better end of it all. He was slow and easy and continuously asked me if I was okay or if I liked or disliked something. He was so gentle that I felt very little pain when he entered me. I was so thankful that he was so good to me in that moment.

We have been partners now for three and a half years and we are still together and in love as any two people can be. He is the only one I trust with my body and my heart. He is a very jealous man I have learned and I love the way he is so protective of me. I can't stop the happy bubbly feelings that surrounds me when he goes all ballistic and kills someone for looking at me or making a move on me or calling me a girl or insulting me. He is my hero and protector. I keep him sane and he keeps me human. We are a perfect match.


End file.
